


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #017 - Stripping

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [17]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ho Rights For Toki, Lapdance, M/M, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Tokiya finds himself stripping for a former classmate.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #017 - Stripping

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_3Bi64YNZ8) is the second song Tokiya dances to, I'd highly recommend listening to it during the scene. 
> 
> The first was just a mix of ho songs I was listening to while writing this.

“You’re up in two, Hayato.”

Tokiya gave a small noise of acknowledgement to Sumergari as he looked in the mirror while finishing up his makeup. He wasn’t supposed to be working tonight, but Masato was out sick and Tokiya couldn’t really afford to reject the extra money. He planned on splitting his tips tonight with his roommate anyway, whether Masato would accept them was a different story. 

Tokiya stood up from his stool and gave a quick once over to his outfit that basically consisted of a much too short nurse dress that he pulled out of their costume closet. He paired the dress with a pair of red stilettos and a garter belt that was snug around his thigh. The theme at the strip club tonight was uniforms, so the other dancers were dressed similarly as cops, firefighters, military, you name it and there’s probably going to be a slutty version of it up on stage. 

Tokiya came out just in time for Syo to announce his arrival and as soon as the music dropped, he switched to his on stage persona of Hayato. He’d been dancing here for six months now and slipping into this more outgoing, energetic, and charismatic personality had become second nature to him. His consistently high earnings proved that the people loved it too and he was more than thankful for that as he wasn’t sure if he’d survive just trying to be himself. 

Tokiya’s fingers wrapped around the pole at the center of the stage as he gave a brief skim of his audience tonight. Despite being a weeknight, there was a decent amount of people in the club and several were lined up to watch him. Tokiya recognized a number of the faces seated, some were regulars of Masato and others of himself, most of them fans of both. 

There were a few new faces as well, notably the group sitting to the right of the stage. They _seemed_ new, but Tokiya couldn’t help but feel like he’d seen them somewhere before. He couldn’t focus too much on that now as he concentrated on his pole routine and grasped onto the pole before heaving himself upwards.

He hooked a leg around the pole as he went into slow spin while unzipping the dress to show off his bare chest beneath. Tokiya felt as if he’d forever be in debt to Ringo for putting up with his initial clumsiness when he first started learning how to pole dance. Now he could manage to do all his routines in his sleep, although he still had plenty to learn if he ever wanted to dethrone his best friend as the top earner. He wasn’t too concerned about that though.

Tokiya slid down the pole and onto his knees, spreading them as he teased tugging the zipper down further, then tore off the dress to reveal the purple booty shorts he had on underneath. He crawled forward on his hands and knees as the money began to fall around him and snuck another glance to that strangely familiar group. They didn’t appear to be your usual depressed salaryman, maybe older students who haven’t been indoctrinated into the typical work culture yet...?

One that struck his eye in particular was sitting at the end with silver, spiked hair, a couple facial piercings, and wearing a stylish leather jacket. Tokiya dug through his memories as he rolled over onto his back and raised his legs, then spread them wide in time with the drop of the song. He raised himself to lean back on his elbows and tossed his head back, making solid eye contact with the silver haired man.

Wait, did he have two different coloured eyes?

It took all of Tokiya’s self control to _not_ yelp at the realization that out of all the people who could’ve stepped foot in this club tonight, Kurosaki Ranmaru had to be the one. The man that Tokiya hadn’t seen since high school, his _biggest_ crush throughout his teenage years, and also... Masato’s ex boyfriend. What were the chances that Kurosaki recognized him five years after graduating? 

If Kurosaki did know who he was, he didn’t give any indication as he nursed the drink in his hand. The others in his group quickly came back to Tokiya’s mind too, people he really hadn’t thought of since they graduated earlier than him. Kotobuki Reiji was sitting beside him with Ootori Eiichi and Kiryuin Van in the other two seats. 

Well, this was only made a little more awkward now that his former upperclassmen were watching him strip for yen. Tokiya just hoped to the gods they didn’t remember him and that he could get through the rest of this song without embarrassing himself even further. He briefly wondered if Ren knew about this since he’d been out here before Tokiya and just failed to mention it... and yeah, that sounds just like Ren. 

As the song began to wind down, Tokiya went to the left of the stage to collect his tips first, totally not because he was trying his best to stall the inevitable. He scooped the money on the stage along the way and soon made his way down the line of his senpais. His finger was hooked into his garter belt as he smiled sweetly at them and they dipped their rolled up bills into it. 

Neither of them said anything outside of complimenting him and he felt somewhat relieved as he approached Kurosaki last. There were many fantasies he’d had about his cool senpai, but none of them involved anything like this... nor did he intend on ever acting on them. Kurosaki reached out with a few bills in hand and tucked it into the garter belt as he glanced up Tokiya. 

Their fingers barely brushed against each other and Tokiya’s heart was already threatening to launch out of his throat. The sound of Syo’s voice over the microphone announcing the next dancer had Tokiya scrambling up to his feet and hurring off the stage. His first, immediate thought was to text Masato about what just happened, but his phone was in his locker and he needed to wait to see if anyone had requested him for a private dance.

Tokiya made his way back into the large dressing room and his searching gaze landed square on Ren who was sitting at one of the beauty mirrors and talking to Otoya. Tokiya wasn’t sure if he wanted to smack or yell at him first, but his irritation only escalated as Ren smiled back at him, _of course this asshole knew._ Ren jumped up from his chair and attempted to hide behind Otoya who was confused as to why Tokiya was suddenly fuming.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Tokiya huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, not wanting to succumb himself further to Ren’s antics. 

“I swear I was going to say something, but I had a request right after and you were already up there by the time I was done,” Ren said with a smile as he was clearly holding back laughter, “didn’t you like the surprise though?~”

Tokiya rolled his eyes with a sigh, “did you know they were coming at least?”

Ren shook his head, “I had no idea, honest. Although I did tell Bukky a few weeks ago about that one drunk guy who tried to grab Cesshi off the stage...”

“Please tell me you didn’t tell him that I was working here.”

“Icchi, who do you think I am?” Ren said as he’d let go of Otoya’s shoulders, “and even if they do know who you are, they aren’t going to tell anyone.”

“...if you say so,” Tokiya murmured as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. Before the other two could say anything else, Sumeragi was calling for Tokiya again to tell him he had a private dance waiting. Tokiya turned back to nod at him and went off to retrieve something else from the costume closet before heading out.

~

Tokiya walked down the hallway lined up with doors that led into the various private rooms while wearing the first costume he grabbed, a mini taxi driver dress. It was technically uniform although the hat that came with it was either missing or not within Tokiya’s immediate sight. Oh well, not like the customer would complain unless they just so happened to have a hardcore fetish for taxis which... alright. 

Tokiya inhaled a short breath before knocking on the door to announce himself, then stepped inside. Much like dancing on stage, private lap dances came easy to him now, even more so since he didn’t need to impress an entire audience. This was where a bulk of his money came from too, his wealthy regulars always gave him generous tips.

“Hello, my name is Hayato, I’ll be taking care of you... tonight,” Tokiya’s words nearly got caught up in his throat as he saw that Kurosaki was sitting on the coach. As naive as Tokiya would like to pretend to be in this moment, there was no way Kurosaki didn’t know who he was, especially if he saw Ren on stage. Why would he request for a dance from him though?

“Is it okay if I smoke in here?” Kurosaki spoke up first as a hand went into his inner jacket pocket to pull out a carton. Tokiya nodded and noted the yen already sitting out on the table beside the couch. He’d usually count and collect that first, but he’s pretty sure Kurosaki wouldn’t rip him off... probably.

“Do you know the rules?” Tokiya asked as he went to retrieve the remote to the stereo, “and did you pay for one or two dances?”

“Just one,” Kurosaki replied while pulling out one cigarette, “and yeah, no touching or askin’ for extra favors?”

“That about sums it up,” Tokiya said, “let me do that for you.”

Kurosaki raised an eyebrow as Tokiya plucked the lighter out of his hand and hit the switch with his thumb for the flame to pop up. He then held it up to the cigarette between Kurosaki’s thin lips and waited for the fire to catch onto the end. He kept his eyes low as his nerves started to nip at him, but he was supposed to be Hayato right now, not Tokiya.

Tokiya usually didn’t care about whatever song came up for him to dance to, but he took a few moments to pick out one of his favorites and hit play. He pushed all his anxious and nervous thoughts into a compact space to fret about later and focused on the man in front of him. The only man he’d wanted so long ago, but Masato beat him to it because he was a coward and thought Kurosaki was too cool for him. 

_Stop lying to yourself, I know things you never say, but I keep it to myself, for the sake of us._

Tokiya mouthed the lyrics as he ran his hands down the yellow, cheap fabric covering his chest while maintaining eye contact with Kurosaki. The older man was relaxed, leaning back against the couch with his legs spread and cigarette in hand. Tokiya thought he’d lost interest in the smoking bad boy archetype, yet his heart was fluttering as Kurosaki’s full attention was on him. 

_I know I’ve been bad. Baby, you are just as worse, but I’ll try to make it work._

He stepped forward and bent over to place his hands on Kurosaki’s shoulders, letting his hands run down the front of his shirt. There was a hint of ink on the skin beneath that Tokiya was curious about, had he gotten these before or after Masato? Kurosaki only reacted by taking a slow drag of the cigarette as his eyes didn’t leave the dancer.

_Cuz I know you want it, but there’s work to get it. You could show me that you’re worth it._

Tokiya leaned further into Kurosaki’s space as he whispered the lyrics in his ear and let a hand linger on the crook of his neck. He had to snuff out the temptation to kiss at the shell of his ear, instead leaning back to take Kurosaki’s free hand and placing it on his chest. He smiled down at the other man as he drug his hand down his torso, dangerously close to the brim of the mini dress. 

_So you think you own me. Boy it’s not that easy. Once you know me you can take the lead._

Tokiya brought Kurosaki’s hand on top of his thigh and saw the hungry look beginning to form in those mismatched eyes. Ah, Kurosaki was just like every other man in the end, falling for the same cheap tricks. Tokiya tossed his hand off and stepped backward, then turned around and dropped to a squat on the floor whilst looking back at his senpai.

_And assume your authority over me now._

Tokiya slowly rose back up, knowing that those eyes were on his ass and he lifted at the dress just a bit to tease him. He typically didn’t get turned on from these dances, but of course Kurosaki was different. He would’ve been willing to go full nude for him if it weren’t for the camera in the upper corner of the room. 

He soon faced Kurosaki again and this time didn’t hesitate to climb into his lap to straddle him. He rolled his lithe hips against Kurosaki while sliding a hand into the back of his hair to softly grab at it. He didn’t need to worry about Kurosaki looking anywhere other than him, but he needed to be sure of that.

Kurosaki’s cigarette seemed to have been forgotten as it burned away in one hand while the other was balled at his side. Tokiya plucked the cigarettes out from between his fingers and placed it in his own mouth, followed by grabbing both hands and putting them on his thighs. He continued rolling his body against Kurosaki’s, damn sure that the older man must’ve been hard by now, but sadly he couldn’t touch that area... with his hands.

The dancer reversed his position and laid his back flush against Kurosaki’s chest. The other man’s hands stayed on his thighs as his ass ground back on his crotch and ah, there was the evidence. Tokiya’s eyes fluttered closed as he could feel himself getting aroused from the knowledge, the _feeling_ alone that Kurosaki was like this because of him. That his senpai willingly paid to get a dance from _him_ out of everyone else here. 

...but what if he came here to see Masato and settled for Tokiya instead?

He felt Kurosaki’s fingers grip on his thighs as the song wound down and another began to play. Tokiya fought the increasing urge to stay in his lap as he moved away and quickly busied himself by taking the money from the table after smashing the cigarette into the ashtray. Yep, there was definitely enough here for one dance and a hefty tip.

“Ah... thanks,” Kurosaki said as he stood from the couch and Tokiya glanced away as the other man adjusted himself in his pants, “that enough?”

“Yeah,” Tokiya nodded as he slipped the bills into the garter belt that was still wrapped around his upper thigh, “thank you for requesting me... I hope you come by again.”

“Doubt I will,” Kurosaki said with a small snort as he passed by towards the door, “...but uh, you still have the same number?”

“...I do,” Tokiya answered as Kurosaki faintly smiled back at him.

“Alright, I’ll hit you up sometime,” Kurosaki pulled open the door and Tokiya could see Sumeragi lingering in the hallway, “and let me know what your schedule is, eh?”

“Sure,” Tokiya said just before Kurosaki left him alone in the room. What... what just happened?

~

**Author's Note:**

> ranran is following thru toki!! 
> 
> if there's interest in me expanding on this, pls yell at me in the comments.
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
